


of magenta and soul mist

by bloonotes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Element of Surprise, House Party, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloonotes/pseuds/bloonotes
Summary: Jaehyun is a romantic, you see, he envisions the moment of meeting his soulmate to happen in some romantic setting and not in a party where he is in the middle of fucking him in the bathroom.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	of magenta and soul mist

Finding your soulmate is not always easy like how they tell it in fairytales, especially with how mischievous the _soul mist_ can get. Jaehyun has heard of people meeting their significant others in the most absurd ways, like in the middle of a horror house or in times where one is nowhere near their best state. _Hell_ he witnessed Doyoung and Taeyong almost kill each other in the middle of the grocery store because of a box of cereal, just for them to melt at each other after the softest shade of blue cloud wrapped them like they’re in their personal bubble devoid of other existence.

The _soul mist_ is a cloud of smoke that reveals you to your other half, it doesn’t come in a specific time, so what one can only do is to wait patiently. It appears around the two people who are destined for life like a blanket of smoke that hovers around them until they’re wrapped with it like a safety net, its color would depend on how their personalities mix around each other. It was blue for Doyoung and Taeyong because of how they find stability and comfort in each other despite how they can be opposite at times. And the brightest shade of orange for Yuta and Mark, basically because together they are a wondrous chaos that could lead to a wonderful experience of excellence if they direct their energy to the right path. Jaehyun shivers, he remembers the two of them too clearly for his liking since he was there when the two of his friends met their soulmates and leaves him wondering when his own would come into his life. 

Jaehyun is actually pretty calm even if he is surrounded by a very diverse group of friends, he goes to his classes with a venti americano, in his hoodies and cargo pants, go to the gym and then lounges in his dorm room listening to some jazz while going through the notes that he took down on that day. He has no problem living like the usual college student, he studies enough to make sure that he doesn’t fuck up his grades while going to parties with his friends and getting laid in between.

The party that they got invited to for that week was because of Johnny, it was said that the party’s host is trying to score a shot with the great Johnny Suh and well, for hookups or not, a party is a party and so they go. The moment they entered the lavish apartment that was only 2 kilometers away from their campus, they were met by blaring music and the place almost being full with people to the door.

“He’s pretty popular, I heard. His name is Ten although I’m pretty sure if I remember correctly that it’s his nickname and stage name, him being a performing arts student and all,” Johnny tells him and Jungwoo when they were just making their way up to the apartment building. 

“So he has a massive crush on you, huh? What’re you gonna do about it?” Jaehyun asks which was only met by a shrug from Johnny, he should’ve known better because even with his best friend’s image as the _big, bad and sexy_ _guy_ in the campus if he has his eyes on a certain someone, he will be unperturbed until he gets over it. And for now, his interest is in some freshman named Na Jaemin who rivals Johnny’s charisma when it comes to flirting and being unfazed in general. 

It wasn’t until an hour into the party that they went their own way, parting from each other as the crowd gets more and more rowdy with drinks spilling everywhere. Jaehyun is nursing his third punch for the night that he is sure is laced more than what they usually mix in order to call a drink a punch, however, he couldn’t care less. Whatever it is, he feels pretty buzzed in the kind of way that he is still in control of his thoughts while also feeling a little lightheaded that allows him sway with ease on his feet, in sync with the music, without a care on who he dances with and with whom he exchanges passive sweet nothings with while being sandwiched in the crowd of dancing bodies.

The moment Jaehyun threw his red cup in some corner of the room, along with it is his reservations for the night as he zooms in next to a lithe and petite body in the middle of the crowd— dressed in all black, like a black feline that is dancing gracefully amongst bestial beings that eyes him like he’s the prize for the night. Even his eyes are sleek like a cat, Jaehyun sees him smile, lips looking sweet with just a bit of teeth peeking from behind them. Jaehyun licks his own, suddenly dry from the heat of the crowd around him. 

“It looks like you could use a drink,” says the feline looking person, his eyes glinting under the dim disco lights that are shifting from one place to another. “Come?” he then adds and moves to walk past Jaehyun, away from the crowd. 

He smells of strawberry and vanilla, even in the middle of sweaty bodies and the strong stench of alcohol, it takes Jaehyun aback that he can still smell it off of him. He rakes his eyes all over the guy’s petite figure and like some sort of magnet drawn to a force, he finds his hand placing itself on the small of the guy’s back. For a second, Jae questions himself if it was okay but one side-look from the smaller guy beside him and a knowing smile thrown at him, confidence surges up in his whole body and Jaehyun gives him a grin of his own.

♜

Ten is aware of Johnny Suh’s presence in his apartment, walking on his carpet like the regal man that he is and being so tall and big and for what? However, from the moment that Ten sees him and his friends enter through his apartment’s door, it seems like his eyes have been snatched away by a present that he definitely has heard of before yet unfamiliar.

“You were always so fixed on Johnny that it almost looked like only Johnny exists in this world and we’re just a bunch of insects,” Kun standing beside him speaks even before Ten could ask a question about Johnny Suh’s sweet yet spicy looking best friend. 

Ten huffs out, “Johnny is a god, okay?”

Kun only shakes his head at the dancer. “His name is Jung Jaehyun, talked with him a while back but I couldn’t remember what we talked about. Anyways, he doesn't have a soulmate yet and word has it that he’s a total catch, ask Sicheng.” 

And that’s all Ten needed to hear, honestly. Don’t get him wrong he still has these spicy hots for Johnny however a sudden curiosity is pulling him towards Jung Jaehyun and Ten Lee is never the one to let it die down without dipping his toes in the water. 

It turns out, it is reciprocated and sooner than later Ten finds himself pinned against the door of his brand new fridge with Jung Jaehyun’s lips tracing the line of his neck down to his exposed shoulder blades. Ten shivers, a shaky breath leaving his mouth, his knees feeling all too wobbly for his liking just because a guy with a pair of strong hands has him pinned by his waist, in the open for everyone to see. 

“Fuck, you smell so good,” Jaehyun murmurs against Ten’s skin. Lips grazing patches of skin that it meets and the tip of his nose nuzzling ever so slightly on them. “You smell like—“

“Say a fruit’s name and I will kick your balls,” Ten warns, hands already grasping the front of Jaehyun’s shirt and pulling him close. He gives the taller guy more space to nose on, baring his neck completely and then clamping his mouth shut when Jaehyun does not waste any second on licking a long stripe from the juncture of where his neck and shoulder meets up to the shell of his ear. “Fuck you,” Ten explicitly moans out and offers a silent thanks to the DJ that he hired for the night for drowning the place with music and hype that no one is throwing them second looks at all. However, as much as how he doesn’t give a care on who sees them and who hears them, he doesn’t feel like sharing, _at all_. 

“I don’t know what you have against fruits but okay, let me just—“ Jaehyun licks his lips and moves to lean his forehead on Ten’s shoulder, hunched over him and almost covering Ten’s figure from anyone’s eyes. Ten would be lying if he says that it doesn’t turn him on because he’s pretty sure that he’s cock is throbbing and is begging to be touched by a pair of big hands. “— _fuck,_ let me taste you.” Jaehyun says it in the roughest voice that Ten hasn’t heard someone use on him and it quickly builds a storm inside him, a storm that he tries to subdue for a few seconds. 

“Do you even know my name?” He asks, trying hard not to push his hard on against Jaehyun and begin to hump against his thick leg. 

Jaehyun gives him a chuckle, his mouth close to Ten’s ear that delivered a cold shiver down his spine. “It wasn’t really hard to know who owns the place, Ten. Although I’m pretty sure I entered this party knowing that you have a thing for my best friend but then suddenly we’re in this circumstance where I think you want me to fuck you.” _Oh holy fuck!_

“Well, I don’t think I’m disagreeing with you anytime soon, Jae.” 

♜

So that’s how Jaehyun found himself buried deep inside the tight hole of the party’s host, owner of the bathroom that they are in because apparently Ten’s bedroom is occupied by an intoxicated Renjun who passed out after drinking whatever his boyfriend, Donghyuck have given him within the 30 minutes that they’ve been in the party. 

Buried deep to the hilt, both of them groaned at the sensation that floods through them— they can both hear the music that drowns out every sound that leaves their lips upon every thrust that Jaehyun makes. Ten grips harder unto the sink, vision shaky as he looks at himself in the mirror where he is a centimeter away from pressing his cheek against its cold surface. He feels the music vibrate under his feet but nothing beats the wave of arousal that comes tenfold with every thrust of Jaehyun’s cock inside him, thick and long, hitting every spot that needs attention and never missing a beat that leaves Ten’s mouth hanging with only languid sounds coming out to tell that he is still alive amidst the bliss he is experiencing. 

“Fuck, fuc— _fuck, right there,_ Jae.” Ten cries out loud without a care when the younger man hits his prostate in one stroke. He leans his forehead covered with sweat on the mirror and watches it fog with his heavy breath through half-lidded eyes. _“Right fucking there Jung, god_ —” He chokes on his own sensitivity, gripping his throat, denying himself to spill louder sounds that is music to Jaehyun’s ears with how high Ten’s whines can be.

Hearing those makes Jaehyun grip a little too hard on Ten’s waist that he’s sure would leave purple bruises the next day after. “Yeah? How much more, babe? You’re trembling under my hands, you like to be fucked knowing you have guests outside the door?” Jae dips his lips to whisper close to Ten’s ears and then moving lower to press open mouthed kisses down on the arch of his neck, sucking red bruises and hearing Ten’s moan from a very sweet and close distance. “Want them to hear faint moans coming from the bathroom? Your noise?” Jaehyun’s voice is deep, hoarse and dripping with lust that tickles Ten’s gut until he can hear himself let out a breathy moan. 

The shorter boy makes a sound so beastly that he thought it came from someone else and not from his own throat.“I’m gonna come, _fuck,_ keep on going, Jae, _faster”_ Ten gasps, eyes closed shut as the sensation travels all throughout his body and great waves that laps at his walls until he can feel it crumble down to its surrender.

He feels a hand come up under his chin, raising his head up. “Open your eyes, baby. I want you to look at yourself while you come, look at how much of a pretty wreck you are while I’m inside you.” 

And he does, Ten lifts his eyes and opens them to see his own reflection, flushed and face covered in sweat, his raven fringes sticking to his skin with his mouth hanging open, puffs of breath coming out fast and hot— while Jaehyun behind him is still as charming as he was, with his jacket already discarded and with only his black shirt on that clings to his torso like a second skin, Ten marvels at how strong his arms look wrapped around his small waist, muscles flexing with every movement he makes that drives Ten to his climax. 

However, it is not only what he saw through their reflection. 

Time slows down as they were no longer drowned with the light of the fluorescent bulb above them, not only are they wrapped in a blanket of sweat from their blissful excursion, the smell of sex is already laced with something else that is bouncing off the walls of Ten’s bathroom. 

Surrounding both him and Jaehyun is smoke in the color of magenta, hovering over them, glistening, like a cloud that taunts them and swirls around their forms. They both see it and realization dawns on them at the same time. 

For a second it’s almost as if both their bodies are not sure what to do and couldn’t keep up with all the screaming that their brains are blaring at them. Excitement and confusion bubbles under their skin and it was the excitement part in Ten that made him come untouched while Jaehyun had to help himself with a stroke or two of his own hand before he’s painting Ten’s bathroom walls with white— both of them refusing to help each other up after the revelation that surprised them to the core, _quite literally._

Being told that your soulmate is the one whom you’re fucking with in a bathroom is really not the sexiest nor romantic way to build a relationship up. Although Ten finds it hilarious.

“Finally getting your soul mist is not supposed to happen while I’m trying to make my apparently soulmate come with my dick inside them,” Jaehyun murmured while he is sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. Ten and him are already dressed, the mess that they made already cleaned up as they used the time to let the situation dawn on them. Made for each other. Half of half. Yin and Yang.

Ten on the other hand could no longer hold the laughter that he’s been suppressing ever since the moment he came untouched because of shock. Jaehyun snaps his head at him and glares. “What? Nobody expected it!” Ten chuckles, cat eyes forming into crescents. “Who would’ve thought that I’d end up bottoming for the best friend of the guy whom I originally have a crush on, _who ends up being my_ _other half.”_

And there’s that, the Johnny thing. “Oh God please tell me you won’t still go around thirsting over John after—“ Jaehyun stops his words. It still feels weird. It didn’t have to be if only the mist chose a better time, like maybe once they’re dressed up and back to dancing on the floor? That would’ve been a closer idea to what he had in mind. 

Ten pushes himself from the wall that he’s leaning on and steps forward to Jaehyun, he stops in front of the younger who immediately parts his legs so Ten could stand in between them— _Oh this is definitely weird,_ Ten thinks. Although it is pretty given that once someone meets their soulmates, doing things and feeling like you’re on the same wavelength towards everything and anything is completely normal. 

Ten pats Jaehyun’s disheveled hair into place and almost immediately, Jaehyun’s rigid posture relaxes under his touch. “Well, Johnny is still hot but he didn’t make me come untouched while being surrounded by a beautiful colored mist. Seriously I never imagined it to be magenta,” Ten says in an attempt to wear down the tension around them and he thinks it worked when Jaehyun’s shoulder shakes as the younger chuckles under his breath. 

“The mist hates me,” Jaehyun mutters and Ten hears a pout from it. 

_Holy fuck,_ so he gets to have a hot boyfriend who has a pretty voice and a soft character too? He wins in life. 

“It made me watch 2 of my best friends discover their soulmates in front of my single eyes and now they put me in this kind of situation,” Jaehyun adds. 

“Sucks to be them at least we got to start into the heat of things sooner than we intended to, which means more sexy times for us and— coffee, I think I need coffee right now.” Ten tells him. The dancer hooks a finger under Jaehyun’s chin and brings his eyes up to look at him. “Yes?”

Jaehyun is still dumbfounded, honestly. He entered the place to get some good booze and maybe get laid if he got lucky— and got lucky, he did. Except that he gets to fuck someone so pretty who ends up being his other half. “Fine, but what about your party?” 

“I’m sure Kun will handle it,” Ten shrugs. “I have better things to do, like, us picking up the moment where we left off?” 

Jaehyun then pulls Ten onto his lap, going in for a kiss. They easily slot their lips together as if they have been doing so for months, licking into each other’s hot cavern like a pair of dancing flames. 

“Hmm,” Ten hums in between their kisses. “Coffee can wait, please don’t stop.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/bloobearry) <3


End file.
